


Crash and Burn

by HappilyNervousCollection (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Calvin is almost 19 and Jake is 20, Fluff, M/M, Rating is for swearing, Shortly after the lunar interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HappilyNervousCollection
Summary: Jake eats shit down a mountain side and Calvin’s there to help him get back to his feet. I worked real hard on this and I really like this ship, and I hope you guys do too.





	Crash and Burn

Jake hadn’t exactly been doing so good since the lodge’s run in with The Hornets.

He was Jake Coolice- everyone liked him. Everyone at the lodge, everyone at the local parks and the ski lodge up the road. Everyone liked Jake Coolice- well, everyone except his former friends. He still couldn’t tear away the affection he still held for them. They used to compliment him on his stunts, they’d plan out cool tricks, and Jake used to make sure none of them got hurt.

It was painful to break away from them, and to be embarrassed and insulted in front of his friends like that? It wasn’t exactly the best feeling.

Jake sighed, leaning forwards on his board as he let out a breath, the steam materializing in front of him. He just needed to clear his head, and, ironically enough, he didn’t know any better way than going down the slopes. They captured his focus and let him think clearly, and at the very least it distracted him for a few hours.

At the slightest lean, the board took off, being pushed forwards by nothing but kinetic energy and momentum. The trail was one of the more difficult ones- a black diamond, to be more specific. And yet, Jake cut through the snow like butter, doing neat tricks through the steep slope.

All he could feel was the wind tugging at his jacket, frost biting at his face. If not for the goggles he wore, he probably wouldn’t even be able to keep his eyes open.

The slope was something familiar- after all, he had been going down these trails for at least two years now. Jake’s leans and moves were calculated specifically to avoid the preplanned obstacles, or possibly hit them head on. So, when he saw a dingy plastic bike ramp and an out of place grind rail, he was a little bit shocked.

Time wasn’t exactly on his side as he fumbled to figure out what to do- the pathway narrowed out, and the ramp seemed to take up it’s entire length.

Swallowing, Jake swerved, his board catching the lip of the ramp, causing him to trip over it and fly forwards, he yelped, feeling small bits of gravel and rock scrape up his jacket and board, the ramp sliding a bit further down the trail. Jake’s arm collided with the ramp, and while yes, it slowed him down a little, it wasn’t exactly a pain-free process.

Jake groaned, his goggles having been scraped off and moved aside, a little bit above the rail. After a moment, he moved to sit up, clutching his arm. His puffy jacket was a little scraped up, but his arm felt absolutely terrible. He could still move it though, so with undying optimism, he figured it probably wasn’t too bad.

Things only seemed to go downhill though, the familiar skid of snow reaching Jake’s ears. He looked up the slope, preemptively wincing at the sight. He recognized the black and yellow colors instantly, although with the state his arm was in and the fact he’d still have to skid down the rest of the slope, Jake wasn’t in too much of a hurry to move.

Keith skid to a halt in front of him, grinning wickedly as he held on to the camcorder, snapping the device shut. “ _Damn,_ that is definitely going viral.” He chimed, a sly grin on his face.

For a moment, Jake’s face went pink, his eyebrows furrowing together. He refused to talk to them though, instead trying to gather his things so that he could just head back to the lodge. A place where all his friends were- a place he could relax, and get patched up.

“Good to see you eating shit like always Jake.” Keith teased, kicking his board up and flinging snow at Jake. It didn’t get too far though, small flurries defending down onto him. Keith had opened the camcorder again, seemingly rewatching the video he’d just taken. Jake could hear the quieter sound of snow skidding, plastic crunching and rubble moving aside. Keith laughed, his voice loud as he watched. “ _Man,_ you never could keep u-“

Just before he could finish his sentence, a somewhat large rock knocked the camcorder from his hands, the lens of the device being scraped up as it was knocked out of Keith’s hands, starting it’s descent down the mountain. Keith’s mouth hung open in shock, and as he followed the trail of the camcorder, his eyes landed on a pair of feet.

Jake looked back as well, the two boys staring at a young man. He had dark brown hair that just barely fell into his eyes, a normal black ski jacket worn over a white turtleneck. Here stood Calvin Owens, tossing another decent sized rock in one of his gloved hands, catching it in his palm.

Keith grit his teeth, his fist clenched as he heard the camcorder slip down the rest of the slope, seemingly taking a rough ride. “You- You’re gonna have to pay for that, prick!” He yelled, Calvin giving a rather obvious eye roll.

“And you’re going to have to pay the bail fee for assault and vandalism of town property,” Calvin replied, his voice cool and nonchalant, the tiniest hint of anger adding a sort of venomous twinge. “Or, y’know. You can delete the video and get your shit away from where it can injure people.”

The idea of getting minor jail time seemed to scare Keith off, the sportsman huffing, grumbling to himself as he kicked off the snow and started to chase after the recorder. He did ram his shoulder into Calvin as he passed though, and when he got a far enough distance, Calvin threw the rock he had kept in his hand. He then turned, a sheepish and concerned smile on his face as he approached Jake- who was currently sitting in the snow, holding on to his arm and staring wide eyed at Calvin.

Jake, despite his friendliness, had only vaguely recognized Calvin. Sure, he knew him to be the Sheriff’s son, but they hardly interacted. For some reason the way he was staring at him caused Jake’s face to heat up- although he was sure it was simply the cold snow, or maybe the fact that this cute guy had possibly seen him tear ass down the side of a mountain.

“Hey, uh, you doin’ alright?” Calvin asked, offering his hand to Jake. The blonde reached out, accepting the hand as he was pulled to his feet, his legs still shaking slightly. Calvin was surprisingly strong, only pulling his hand away when it seemed Jake was stable.

Jake nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Calvin seemed to quirk a brow, moving for just a second to retrieve Jake’s goggles, hissing at the beat up state they were in.

“You don’t need to apologize- if anyone does, it’s that Keith bastard,” Calvin replied, seemingly annoyed. His persona changed back to it’s calm, concerned state after a moment though, his brown eyes fixating back on Jake. “Let’s head back to Amnesty- that’s where you always hang around, right?”

Jake nodded, angling his board so that he wouldn’t trip up again, Calvin carefully guiding him down the rest of the path. Calvin waved towards a young boy, a kid wearing a dark blue jacket walking towards them, his messy black hair hidden underneath a beanie. “Jonah, go tell an employee that the Hornet kids caused an injury on one of the black diamond trails,” He instructed, the boy nodding as he walked off.

“It’s no big deal,” Jake tried to assure, only for Calvin to give him the biggest disbelieving look he’d ever seen, his grip tightening on Jake’s uninjured arm.

“Even if it wasn’t a big deal for you, someone else could go down and hit the same thing. And they might end up a little worse for wear,” Calvin offered, and yeah, that made sense to Jake. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened had Aubrey gone down that slope instead- or perhaps a little kid who wasn’t quite used to the trail mark meanings. “Besides, I wouldn’t say you made it out unharmed.”

Jake really couldn’t argue with that, simply nodding quietly, his eyes watching the snow. He’d probably need a new jacket and goggles, plus a good buffing of his board. He was a little embarrassed, but eventually they entered the lodge, the warmth of the nearby fireplace greeting them. Calvin’s unfamiliarity definitely earned some looks, but upon seeing the state Jake was in, a few of the residents gasped.

Aubrey ran up to him, her eyes wide with shock. “Holy shit-! Jake, you alright? What the hell happened?” She asked, her voice quick. Jake almost seemed to shy away, mumbling out an incoherent reply. That was a bit concerning, especially considering Jake was usually one of the most upbeat people at the lodge.

“The Hornets set up a few obstacles on one of the harder paths,” Calvin answered, Aubrey’s head jerking to face him. “He got injured pretty badly, it wasn’t exactly pretty.”

The mention of Jake’s injury caused him to laugh bitterly, his face going a little bit more warm. “I kind of ate shit,” He murmured, Calvin gently squeezing his arm. Barclay seemed concerned from his spot in the kitchen, Calvin ushering Jake to sit by the fire.

“Aubrey, right?” Calvin asked, turning his head towards the girl. She perked up, nodding in confirmation. “Can you go grab a med kit? If there isn’t one, maybe some ice?”

Aubrey nodded, rushing off quickly to go find what Calvin had asked for. Meanwhile, Calvin turned, helping to remove Jake’s jacket, carefully avoiding further injuring his arm. Jake felt maybe a little pathetic at that, if not a little grateful. Calvin winced at the bruise that was forming on Jake’s arm, his face contorting into an almost horrified look. Trying to act as a distraction until Aubrey returned, Jake coughed, avoiding eye contact.

“So uh, your name is Calvin, right? Sheriff’s son and captain of the swim team?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Cool. I’m Jake- Jake Coolice.”

Soon enough Aubrey had returned with a medicine kit, handing it over to Calvin. She started asking if Jake had seen Keith, instantly becoming furious upon seeing the way Jake cringed at the thought. Jake was, well, a bit embarrassed about it all. He considered himself a top sportsman after all, and Keith now had video evidence that The Hornets were better than him- just like they always told him.

That’s why Jake had left them. They stopped doing their stunts for fun, and instead they used them to hurt people and put them down. The Kepler Stunt Squad had transformed from being a place where anyone could join, and it had become a place with a quota. And if you didn’t fit it, you weren’t good enough to hang out with them.

You weren’t good enough to be their _friend._

Jake hissed as he felt pressure on the bruise, Calvin giving him a sympathetic look as Aubrey passed him an ice pack. “Sorry- it doesn’t look like more than a little bruise, but if it hurts real bad to move it and it starts swelling, it might be a fracture,” Calvin informed him, tying off the bandage job he’d done.

Jake nodded, looking it over. It was surprisingly neat, the bandages tight against his skin, but in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable. He actually got used to it pretty quickly. He looked back at Calvin and smiled, Calvin’s expression softening into a calm smile. “Will do,” He answered, Barclay coming over with a few cups of hot chocolate.

Calvin turned his head upon seeing Jake’s eyes move, his eyes widening just slightly at the sight. He held up his hand in denial though, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, no thanks. I have to get back to watching my brother,” He explained, earning a nod from Barclay.

Jake watched as Calvin stood up, raking a hand through his hair as he looked down at Jake. His gloved hand then pointed to the bandaging, his previously soft expression hardening once again. “If it turns out they fractured your arm, call up the Sheriff’s office and ask for me- I’ll make sure they get in trouble.”

Jake nodded one last time, watching as Calvin left the lodge, his eyes fixed on him as he walked out Amnesty’s doors. He felt a dip in the couch, turning his head to see Aubrey sitting a little too close to him, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands and the widest grin he’d ever seen plastered onto her face.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” She hummed, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. “It’s just that you just got the number of a cute boy you’ve been staring at since you came in.”

Jake paused, his eyes widening for a moment and his face dusting red. He looked between the doors and Aubrey, almost as if he expected Calvin himself to return and confirm Aubrey’s suspicions. His heart rate skyrocketed, his leg suddenly becoming a bit more jittery.

 

“…Holy _shit-!”_


End file.
